


The Disenfranchised

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a drabble, 100 words, no more, no less.





	The Disenfranchised

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

A/N: This was never meant to be more than a 100 word drabble, so please don't write and ask me why it's so short :D Here in Texas yesterday the ignorant and the terrified placed an amendment into the state constitution defining "marriage" as the union between only a man and a woman. It drove another nail in the coffin of equality and freedom further, by making it illegal for the state to ever pass a law in favor of same-sex unions. The Brian and Justin in me had something to say on the subject.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  
The Disenfranchised  
**

"We lost more states last night in the push to codify evil."

"We did." I don't try to comfort him as he folds the paper with a sharp snap. I feel like that newspaper, creased and battered, wondering why I haven't been ripped in two. He feels it, too. We've been singled out again, and only the complete reversal of these shitty decisions can begin to heal the wounds that are being inflicted. I don't have much faith, anymore. 

Except in him.

"They can't stop us, Justin " I remind him.

"I know." 

"And I'll always love you."

"I know."


End file.
